Platyborg Antics
by Pricat
Summary: Ami, Kero and Yumi are now ten meaning bigger adventures for the family and new challenges
1. Chapter 1

Platyborg Antics

It was the beginning of Fall and in the Pkatyborg house, the alarm clock had rang waking three certain ten year old Platyborg pups up as well as their pet Goozims as Ami was already up causing mischief with her pet Goozim Marcie.

"Can't catch us!" she giggled deploying her wings.

"No fair, we're not allowed to fly inside!" Kero said.

"What the-" they heard AJ ask.

Seeing Ami made her understand as she knew despite being ten, they were still kids but it was their first day of fourth grade seeing Platyborg there sighing but saw Ami land on her webbed feet.

"I see you're in a good mood this morning?" he said.

"Yep and school is gonna rock!" Ami replied.

"I see." he told her as they were having breakfast.

But Ami was wanting to fly to school making Platyborg sigh.

"No you're getting in the car and that's final!" he said.

Kero and Yumi saw a mischievous smirk cross their sister's bill getting in but focused as her eyes glowed as the car turned into a monster truck like in her favourite video game.

"Ami!" Kero yelled as she giggled.

"Geez guys I'm just having fun." Ami said ad they arrived at school as Ami turned it back into a car.

She saw her siblings hug AJ's leg but were going to class.

Ami knew her friend's especially Max would understand.

Later at the house, Platyborg was getting ready to go to Doof as he liked hanging out with him and causing mischief but his future self was the director of the Platyborg Division at thevO.W.C.A so he could still raise his kids.

"Aw man, Principal Monobrow!

Ami must have been up to her tricks!" he said going to the school seeing not Ami but Yumi in the office.

"Somebody's powers got stronger and was controlling bullies with her mind." Francis told him.

"They were picking on me, and we're not allowed to fight so I imagined what Ami would do, and used my powers." she told him.

Platyborg understood as Yumi was very shy so knew Ami had tried to help.

He would speak to Ami later.

Ami chuckled using her powers to get cookies after school as AJ sighed.

"Your Dad wants to talk to you." she said.

" Some things never change!" Ami said leaving the kitchen. 


	2. Trying Out

Platyborg Antics

It was after lights out but the P-Borg siblings were still awake but saw their pet Goozims beside them in their bunk beds but they could still talk to their pets and understand them.

"So school is still fun?" Marcie asked a,ongvwith her Goozim siblings.

"Yep but you get more homework, but with us being advanced, we zip through homework." Ami told them.

"Yeah plus Yumi got sent to the office!" Kero said coughing.

"Kero?

You okay?" Yumi asked.

Yeah just coughing." Kero said.

Ami and Yumi weren't sure but would keep an eye on hij for their Dad getting sleepy.

Platyborg was relieved that his kids were asleep as he and AJ coukd have alone time but were having fun as they were watching science fiction movie and eating popcorn.

The next day at school was baseball tryouts making Ami excited as she was good at baseball and played it a lot with her Dad and cousins.

"I bet you'll make the team." Max told her.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

Kero and Yumi were seeing it was nearly the end of the day, meaning baseball tryouts as Ami was getting excited but Platyborg knew this might help Ami out.

The female Platyborg hit a home run but the coach was impressed by her as Platyborg hugged her.

"We find out tomorrow, who made the tram." Ami said as Kero and Yumi understood their sister's excitement but they still loved to tell stories involving their Platyborg knights.

"We should get going, as you guys have homework and dinner has to be fixed." Platyborg said as they were deploying their wings.

"Let's go!" Ami said taking off like a rocket as she loved flying.

Platyborg shook his head as they were going but saw their uncle from the 2nd Dimension there as they hugged him.

"Jax is liking third grade guys.

I miss you guys and your antics." Alt Doof said.

"They'll tell ya after homework, since you're staying for dinner." Platyborg said as his kids were excited. 


End file.
